1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous thin foil having a novel construction and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known electromagnetic wave shielding material is formed by interlacing metallic wires in the form of a net. However, it is difficult to form such an electromagnetic wave shielding material in a very small thickness by metallic wires. A heating sheet is used as a surface heating element, however, since a thin heating sheet is unable to produce sufficient heat, such a heating sheet cannot be formed in a very small thickness. A foil capable of various purposes including the above-mentioned purposes has been desired.